


Perfect Nero's PoV

by Moonfire14



Series: Nero and Palen [2]
Category: Dragon's Dogma
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire14/pseuds/Moonfire14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just Perfect from Nero's POV instead of Palen's. And it has the hydra fight in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Nero's PoV

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I wanted to do Nero's POV. Wilds elves are a result of my imagination.I hope this is a cute as Perfect.

I opened my eyes to see the real world for the first time. But what greeted my eyes was not sunshine. It was a girl. She was a wilds elf like me. The girl was in a way beautiful. She had close cropped raven hair, big bright blue eyes, small plump, pink lips, a light dusting of freckles across her nose. Her face would have probably looked strange if her hair was longer or her eyes were smaller. She was perfect.( A.N. palen is literally the cutest character I have ever made.) I smiled, raised my hand with the mark and introduced myself.

She told me who she was quickly. Palen Chase. Palen stood up straight, not sticking out her chest but refusing to look timid. For someone carrying a bow and arrows on her back and daggers strapped to her hips, she stood in a almost ladylike manner.She must be really graceful.

There was yelling outside and in a second Palen was running towards it. I and the other two pawns followed quickly. When I saw the hydra, I could my heart stopped at the size of the beast. But Palen wasn't discouraged. She pulled out her daggers and ran at the first head and began to climb. When she reached the base of the skull she began stabbing at it while I was attacking the neck of another. The hydra bucked and sent her flying off before it wrapped itself around a wooden tower. Palen got back a tried to climb up the tail. The hydra crushed the tower and the movement cause Palen to fall. I wasn't aware of what happened next because the hydra knocked me down as well. When I lifted my head, I saw Palen on the head closest to me and the next thing I knew the head was flying through the air and Palen was once again on her back in the dirt.

After leaving the encampment we headed back to her hometown. She went to buy supplies. I explored the town but for the most part I stayed close enough that I could help should trouble arise. Everything was fine until I heard a choked cry. I found a gang of four guys holding her against her will. All I saw was red. I was so mad. I hit the one who had her in the head with my shield. I pointed the sword at his throat, which in other situations would be funny since I almost had to stand on the front of my feet, and threatened to rip his heart out. I almost chuckled at the look on the boy's face. He looked like he was about to wet his trousers. The boys scrambled off and I helped Palen up. I smiled and to my surprise she smiled back. I couldn't help laughing then and so was she. Her laugh was the cutest thing I had ever heard and I decided at that moment I wanted to hear it again. I wanted to be the one to make her laugh. I didn't even care that I had revealed my secret to her.


End file.
